twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Kristen Stewart and Charlize Theron in Interview Magazine
Kristen Stewart and Charlize Theron were interviewed by Elvis Mitchell in the upcoming Interview magazine. Here’s part of the interview and these amazing photos by Mikael Jansson. MITCHELL: So what did you see in Snow White and how this character lived on the page for you that made you want to try to bring those qualities to the screen? STEWART: There’s so much that Snow White has been deprived of in terms of having the proper time to really develop and hone who she is. She’s put in jail at the beginning of her life, so she’s a stunted person. She has a really idealized concept of what the world is, and how people should live, and how wonderful things all can be, and there is this debilitating isolation that she feels because she has been locked away in a little cell for seven years. And I can kind of relate to that. There is something . . . It’s not the reason that I wanted to do the movie, but the fans and people who loved Twilight, they do put you on this sort of different plane where you’re not real. MITCHELL: You become a kind of ideal. STEWART: Exactly. It’s like you don’t exist. And Snow White doesn’t exist. That’s how she starts out in the story—she’s just a false hope. She also doesn’t believe in destiny. It’s like, how could she defeat something that all of these people’s own hearts and own homes were broken by? How could that be possible for one girl? And it’s just about heart. I wanted to join her cause. The reason I wanted to do the movie was because I just wanted to go, “I know it hurts, but this is your burden, and I’m behind you.” We also don’t have a purely evil queen. It’s not like Ravenna completely lacks humanity. It’s just that she’s not able to be fully human. So what I also loved about it was that we didn’t have two polar opposites where good defeated evil because it’s better. It’s just that in hard times, you have to have strength of heart. You can’t be a selfish bastard. Some people are gonna get hurt, but it’s about making sure that the whole prospers. MITCHELL: So it’s your chance to be Joan of Arc. STEWART: laughs She is absolutely Joan of Arc. MITCHELL: How do you embody someone who has that kind of life force? STEWART: The tricky thing is that you can’t have Snow White’s effect on people. I can’t have this supernatural light that sort of instantly affects those around me. There were things that I needed to believe, even though it was hard at times. But I did because the fantasy part of it was written well. You know how you meet people in life sometimes where you go, “Wow, you’ve got this energy . . .” This is just sort of a heightened version of that. Read the entire interview at Interview.com! Amazing photos and loved the interview. I think Kristen’s Interview magazine cover was my favorite cover of hers. via Kstewartfans Category:Blog posts